


soul of the wild

by demongirl16



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen, rare magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demongirl16/pseuds/demongirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mare has a rare magic that she wants to keep a secret but it gets thrown into the open when mare's father dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if i should continue but if enough people like it i will. XD

everyone in the Hawke family had a secret they didn't want anyone to discover. none where as bad as Mare's secret. she dreaded the day they would discover it. she knew that if it was discovered her family would either fear or hate her. she had been right. on the day her father died mare had used her secret to try and protect him. she failed and ended up covered in his blood as well as the Templar's blood. mare's secret was that she could change completely to an animals form or half way between to what people called were animals. it was in this state that her family found her covered in blood. they assumed that she had lost control and would attack them next. so her brother chased her into the woods.

it was three years later that a blight broke out in Fereldan. carver had signed up for the army to help defend the land. Mare knew that her mother worried carver would not return so she fallowed him to Ostagar and protected him when she could. she got her big chance to help him when Logain betrayed their king. carver saw the retreat and ran as fast as he could back to Lothering. Mare cleared the way for him using her skill. when he reached the home Mare's heart soared when she heard that Bethany and mother wouldn't leave without her. as they ran they got attacked by several swarms of dark spawn. after finishing the last one Bethany asked "wait were are we going" "away from the dark spawn were else" carver retorted. "we just cant keep running" "we could go to Kirkwall" "there are a lot of Templars in Kirkwall mother" "i know but we have family there and an estate" "great but will that be enough when the thing goes crazy" it brought pain to her that carver still hated her for what she was but she stayed strong. "Kirkwall it is then lets head to Gwaren to get a ship"

they were attacked by several more swarms when they ran into a Templar and his wife. the Templar started to go after Bethany but his wife stopped him and introduced themselves. her name was Aveline while the Templar's name was Wesley. carver introduced everyone except for Mare. Aveline noticed and asked Mare what her name was. she was about to answer but her brother interrupted by saying "ignore her its best for you" she said her name and fell silent. she wouldn't take carver's bait she had to be the strong one even if her family feared her. she smiled as she saw Aveline had a spirit of a tiger. she didn't know why but ever since she was little when she looked at people she saw an animal spirit with them. Mare guessed it was their personalities. she looked at Wesley his spirit was a bear. she smiled as she saw carver's spirit which was a badger try to size itself up to the bear spirit. Bethany's spirit was a sparrow while her mother and father were lions.

they hadn't gotten far when the ground began to shake and an ogre charged up the hill. everyone dived out of the way. Mare froze in terror when she saw it focus its attention on Bethany and her mother. Bethany went into a defensive stance and said something before she sent a fire spell at the ogre. the ogre just swatted the spell away and picked Bethany up. when it smashed her into the ground a growl escaped from Mare and she found herself changing into a werewolf. she charged at the ogre growling. it's attention on something new. the ogre tossed Bethany's body aside and turned to hit Mare. she dodged the attack and clawed her way up. when she reached hit throat she tore into it and leaped of as the ogre hit the ground dieing. she morphed back to human form and knelt next to her mother. she was going to put her arm around her mother in comfort when carver hissed "don't you dare touch her you fucking monster!"Mare flinched at the words and withdrew her arm away from her mother. she had to quickly cover her head as her mother beat down on her yelling "why didn't you stop her" it was Aveline who pulled her mother off and glared at carver for not helping. Wesley had said a prayer for Bethany and while everyone had turned to leave. Mare turned into an animal and dug a grave for Bethany. she turned back human and put Bethany's body into the hole. she then buried her and put a marker on her grave. Mare changed her hand to claws and carved into the stone " here lies Bethany Hawke who died bravely protecting the family she loved." when she finished she spoke to the sparrow spirit that was next to her "sorry i couldn't help you Bethany go join father now" the sparrow took off and flew into the sky before it disappeared from sight Mare heard Bethany's voice whisper "be strong for mother and brother sis they will need you. i am also sorry for the pain i caused you of being afraid of your gift"

when she rejoined the group she found themselves surrounded by dark spawn "oh no we are to late" they were backing against a wall when they heard a rumbling. looking up they saw a dragon perched on the ledge. it swooped down and killed all the dark spawn. when all of them were dead the dragon transformed int a women who spoke to them. "well well what do we have here. we use to never get visitors to the wilds, but now it seems they arrive in hoards." "thank you for helping us" Mare said in a quiet voice. "my such manners in hard times. if you wish to flee the dark spawn know you are heading in the wrong direction." "that's it your just going to leave us here" carver butted in. "can i not? i spotted a most curious sight a mighty ogre vanquished! who could preform such a feat? but now my curiosity is sated and you are safe...for the moment is that not enough?" "would you be able to teach me to be a dragon?" "in due time child of the wild. tell me how do you intend to out run the blight." "we are heading to Kirkwall in the free marches" carver butted in again. "Kirkwall? my, but that is quite a voyage you plan. your king will not miss you hmm?" "king Cailan was betrayed and there is nothing for me here except bad memories'' "i see. hurtled into the chaos you fight...and the world will shake before you." Mare gave her a confused look. "is it fate or chance i can never decide. it seems fortune smiles on us both today. i may be able to help you yet?" "whats the catch" she chuckled "life is always a catch and i suggest you catch it while you can." "how can you trust her we don't even know who she is" "i know who she is. shes the witch of the wilds." Aveline said from her spot next to her husband. "some call me that. also flemeth, ashabellenar, an old hag that talks to much." she laughed at her last sentence. "does it matter? i offer you this i will get your group past the hoard in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. would you do this for a witch of the wilds." "we don't have much choice." :"we never do. there is a clan of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall. deliver this amulet to their keeper Mareathari. do as she ask with it and any debt between us is paid in full." as flemeth handed the amulet to Mare. she saw a bit of the witch's spirit go into it. "Before i take you anywhere however there is another matter..." both turned to Wesley and Aveline stood up saying "no!leave him alone!" "what has been done to your man is with in his blood already." "it's true Aveline i can see his spirit turning into those that are with the dark spawn" "what?" "when i look at people i see an animal spirit with them his is changing to the ones i see with dark spawn." "you lie!" "she's right Aveline i can feel the corruption inside me." "is there a cure" "the only cure i know of is to become a grey warden" "and they all died at Ostagar" "not all but the last are now beyond your reach." "Aveline listen to me" "no you can't ask me to do this! i won't!" "please Aveline the corruption is a slow death. i can't..." Mare knelt beside her and said "he's your husband Aveline i can't decide his fate." she nodded and Wesley drew his knife. he placed it in the gape of his armor. "be strong my love" Aveline took his hands in hers and pushed the blade into his heart. Mare watched as Wesley's spirit rose to the maker's side. "with out an end there can be no peace. it gets no easier, your struggles have only just begun." flemeth kept her word and got them to  
Gwaren.

when they went into the city. they had to find a ship that was headed to Kirkwall. carver told Mare to stay with the group and went to find a ship. annoyed that carver thought she would obey him told her mother that she was going for a walk. she was walking along a dock when she herd a high pitched yelp. peering down an ally way she saw a mabari and three men. one of the men was close to the mabari and kicked it. the mabari yelped again. "that'll teach ya you mangy mutt." he went to kick the mabari again and Mare reacted. she grabbed the mans foot and knocked him of balance. "leave him alone" she growled. well well well what ya know little pretty thing is defending an ugly dog" "at least the dog is handsomer than you" the man became angry and swung his fist at her. she grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind his back. "call your boys off or ill break and cut off your arm" he paled in fear and pain but told his men to back off. she shoved him int the closest one and said "get lost." she didn't need to say it twice as soon as she let him go all three men took off. she turned and look at the mabari he was cowering down in the corner. "its alright" she cooed. "I'm not going to hurt you" "she put her hand out and the mabari slowly came out of the shadows. he smelt her hand and then bounded into her. licking her face in gratitude. she began walking out of the alley listening to the mabari talk when the three men came back with a guard. "that's her said their leader she bewitched my dog and attacked me." the mabari was growling at them. the guard looked from the mabari to mare to the leader man. "miss care to explain." the gaurd asked. when she finished the man shouted "she lies." his goonies nodded their heads. "she is telling the truth sir" looking around they saw a little boy standing in the door way of a house near the alley. he looked to be no older than six or seven. the guard got eye level with them and asked how he knew mare was telling the truth. "i saw every thing they did to the dog from my room." he said "and what did you see" "they were beating the dog and the pretty lady came in and stopped them." "he tried to hit her because she said the dog was better looking then him. she then grabbed his arm and told him to get lost. he did and went to fetch you telling you lies." "your going to belive a little brat over us" the leader demanded. the guard answered "yes because he is my son and i raised him not to lie. as for you three your going to jail for animal abuse." all three paled when he said those words one tried to escape and was rewarded an arrow in the leg from the guard. "sorry for all the trouble miss" and with that he walked away with his three prisoners. Mare turned to the boy. "thank you" she said with a smile. the boy smiled back and said "your welcome before heading back inside and closing the door behind him. she was sitting on one of the docks with the mabari. she had named him sparrow in memory of Bethany when Aveline found her and told her that carver returned with no luck.

Mare waited till everyone was asleep. when she was sure that no one would wake up. she sneaked out in search of a ship. she knew that with carver's attitude they would be stuck if she didn't look for a passage herself. she had just finished talking to a tenth captain when she saw a man struggling to get a horse on a ship. the horse broke from its hold and tried to escape. she whistled to him and when she had his attention she whispered soothing words till he was calmed. "how in andrastate's flaming tits did you do that" "pardon sir" "how did you calm him. hes the most troublesome horse i have owned for two years and nobody has been able to do that" "oh um i just have a way with animals." Mare smiled as the horse threw insults at his owner. "well if you could help me get him on my ship I'd greatly appreciate it." "are you headed to Kirkwall at all?" mare asked. "as a matter of fact i am why you ask." "could you please give me and my family passage." "hmm? how many you got with you" "not counting my mabari here there is four of us all together" "well i tell you what help me with the rest of my live stock onto the ship and ill give you and your family free passage."

everyone was just waking up when mare bursted in and said in a rush "i got us a ship get your this because he is leaving soon." everyone scrambled and fallowed mare to the ship. they were the last passengers on board before the ship took off. once the ship set sail carver was the first to question Mare how she got the ship. when she told them her deal with the captain carver sneered and said " well finally something you belong with." Aveline slapped him. "you ungrateful prat. be happy she at least got us on here." "how can you defend her you saw what she was." yes but it is a gift given to her by the maker so there is no reason to treat her like scum" "it's fine Aveline" "no it isn't Mare you are the older sibling there for he should be grateful and appreciate the sacrifices you made instead of smearing it into the ground like a selfish brat." Mare sighed and walked up into the live stock hold at least here she was appreciated. there was a small mirror on the wall she looked into it and smiled herself. she smiled at her eyes that where silver with flecks of green. she smiled at her hair turned white from Bethany's ice spell gone wrong. she smiled at her face which looked like her mother's except for her nose. she had her fathers nose. she turned away from the mirror when one of the horses nudged her. "I'm okay." she said to it as the horse's concern sounded in her mind.

it was two weeks before they reached Kirkwall. when she finished getting the last animal off the ship the captain offered to pay her as a hired hand untill he finished selling all of the animals. she didnt refuse him but told him she'd think about it. he handed her a card and said if she did choose to work for him. she just had to show the card to a guard and they would point her in the right direction. they reached the main part of the gallows when Aveline said "they're not letting anyone into the city. leandra said "what that cant be" "its true look at them all" "looks like we weren't the only one's fleeing the dark spawn." "and they would throw us back to the wolves unbelievable" "come on hopefully there is someone we can talk to" "sure sister lets go play suck up to the guards." "well excuse me for trying to help." "we never asked for your help." "it shouldn't matter I'm part of this family too" "no your not your a beast you were never part of this family ever scince you killed father" "i did not kill father" mare screamed." i was trying to save him but if you want to be a thick headed bastered then go ahead and good luck getting into the city with out me." with that she stormed off to the closet guard and showed him the card she had been planing to tear up. the guard pointed the way and she entered the city helping the captain sell his live stock. when the job was done the captain paid her and set off. even though she had enough money to buy a home there the city life wasent for her. so she went out to a place called the wounded coast. people she talked to about caves there warned her that the coast wasn't a good place for her. she just smiled and said thanks. she found a cave that went right into the city. she stayed in animal forms and watched as carver worked for a smuggler to pay off a debt to get into the city. she new he would make foolish choices so she still helped him. till a year was up and his debt paid off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgad sorry it took forever for new chapter

carver found being in charge was harder then he thought it was. mare had always made it look easy he had found first hand that it wasn't what he made it out to be. the tough part was paying off the smuggler he had already forgotten the elf's name. second was helping his mother which he found less time for himself and more time following her around in the markets. he also found he had less coin to spend on him self with all her shopping sprees to buy clothes to impress people. he was just finishing getting groceries when a voice behind him made him jump. "not so easy being in charge is it?" he looked for the source of the voice and found a dwarf was talking to him. "excuse me?" "you dont look like the person who is always in charge." "what do you mean!" "whoa easy junior watch that temper. you got the look of a sibling thats always in the shadow of an older sibling i should know been there myself." "so what do you want?" "just here to give you this." the dwarf handed him a letter and steped back as carver read it. hey carver how are things with mom not so easy being in charge now is it and dont lie and say it is i can see you have been struggling the past year. anytime you want to give up just tell verric that's the dwarfs name by the way that you want to see me he'll bring you to me and don't forget about what we owe flemeth. -mare p.s. hows mom doing without me and bethany to drag around with her in the market. "so your varric." "the one and only" "alright tell mare ill meet her at the dalish camp for the job we owe flemeth and that mom misses her but i still don't." carver walked away and varric chuckled to himself "yep hes just like she said he be."

it was dark when carver got back to the house. gamlen was no where in sight, probably out drinking again, so carver checked his desk for mail. he found a letter from athenrial he guessed that was the smuggler's name. he read if you are still looking for a job there is a dwarf named anso in the town square looking for help -athenrial. carver grabbed his gear and went to the hanged man to see what the pirate queen was up to. when he arrived he found her playing a card game with varric. they all waved and when carver asked if they would like to go they both agreed. they left after they finished their card game with isabell winning and varric complaining that she cheated. they found anso in the town square and when they approached him the dwarf jumped in the air. varric chuckled at his reason saying something about how his brother used to be like that isbell commented "dwarves are funny that way." after hearing the predicament that anso was in they agreed to help them only to find it was a trap ment for a broody elf named fenris. he apologized to the group carver accepted his apology and then explained what was going on after a few questions they agreed to help fenris kill his master so they went to where he was staying only to find it empty except for some bodies and shades and mare sitting on the stairs. carver hadn't seen her in so long he wonder what happen to her long white hair now short and why she had red lightning tattoos on her arms and face. instead he shouted at her. "what the fuck are you doing here!" "nice to see you to carver." "why are you here?!" mare sighed "i was waiting for that tivinter mage to come back but seeing who is with you i can guess he wont be back any time soon." she let out another sigh and got up from the stairs she was sitting on. fenris was curious. "why are you after danarius?" she stopped in the door way and said "same reason as you except i have my memories oh and carver we should really take care of that amulet tomorrow and tell mother i said hi." she shut the door behind her. carver jumped when he heard a crash turning around he saw fenris had knocked over a suite of armor he mumbled something about needing air and walked out the door. carver fallowed after he looted all the things he could sell for coin. when he got out side fenris started talking again the conversation ended with fenris saying should carver need him for anything he would be here waiting for danarius to take his mansion back. caver started heading home he did a double take when he thought he saw mare he rubbed his eyes and when he didnt see her he mumbled about being over tired and walked away.

mare watched from the shadows as carver headed home. she looked back at the elf to see him going inside curious she fallowed him and had to duck when a sword came at her head. a surprised look came across his face but as fast as it was there it was gone. "what do you want?" "just to talk and i was curious to see what you were doing." he grunted and headed towards the cellar. while he was gone mare went to the foyer room and starts a fire when she got a flame going she dragged furniture that was available over to the flames warmth. she sat on a bench near the fire. she heard fenris foot steps and watched as he walked in with a bottle of wine. "agressio pavarli" he sighed "there are at least six more bottles in the cellar. danarius used to have me pour it for his guest said my appearance intimidated them which he enjoyed." mare chuckled "i cant imagine why they would be put off i find your appearance interesting." fenris chuckled and smiled a little bit then he took a swig from the bottle. mare flinched when he threw it against the wall. "good to see i can still control the little things." mare raise and eyebrow but didn't make a comment instead she said "your hair is an interesting color." "i could say the same about yours." mare smiled and a tear ran down her cheek as she remembered bethany. "i got it from my sister when she first found she could use magic used to hate but its all i have left of her now." she saw fenris flinch when she said magic but she pressed on before he could make a retort about beth's magic. "we were playing in our yard just a harmless game of make believe. beth was always amazed at the things my father could do so she always pretended to cast spells well one day she did and it turned my black hair snow white. what about yours." wish i could tell but the only thing i remember was receiving these markings and a bunch of pain. "i can imagine." fenris turned angry "no i don't believe you ... can?" his anger turned to curiosity when red lightning bolts began to glow and appear on mare's arms and face. "how?" "when you escaped danarius decided to experiment to see if he could recreate what he did to you on prisoners of that ship you help capture. i was the only one who survived. he thought my memory was wiped like yours so he gave me free access to anywhere which was his mistake because i escaped and made my way back here." "i had no idea he would do that." mare sighed "well dont feel guilty about it you didnt know. it was nice talking to you but now i have to go." with that mare stood and walked to the door she stopped and turned "if you want you can come with me to the dalish tomorrow so your not alone all day." on her way out she passed carver she saw that he was angry at her. she just rolled her eyes and said don't forget about tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet merrile and flemeth a second time ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry been awhile been busy with work enjoy

wooo chapter 3 sorry for long wait

Mare paced in front of the path to the Dalish camp. she had told carver to be here early and just to get under her skin as normal he decided to be three hours late and counting. she stopped pacing when she heard the crunch of the rocks on the path. looking to the sound she saw carver approaching with Varric and Fenris in tow.

"i asked you to be early" Mare fumed

"at least i'm here now so lets hurry and get this done with" Carver grumbled

"if you got here early liked i asked we could be done already instead of three hours late." Mare snapped as they walked to the camp entrance. they reached the entrance but there path was blocked by Dalish. "not a step further shemlen or you'll me are blades" the male elf said.

"out of my way" Carver growled

Mare smacked him behind the head. "i am sorry for my brother but i believe your keeper is expecting us." Mare said apologetically.

"wait this is the one the keeper is expecting." the female elf said

"a shem i thought shed be one of us. you are welcome here but be warned any misstep and you'll find are arrows in your sorry hide." with that they stood aside and let mare's group threw.

Mare felt a power draw her to the figure at the campfire. she went up to the lone elf and asked "are you keeper Marithari?"

"yes you are the one ashabellnar tasked come here child let me look at you." she said calmly

mare obliged and walk up to her. Marithari looked at her face and deep into her eyes. mare felt as though Marithari was studding her soul. a look of sadness crossed her face. "you have faced so many hardships i feel for you dear girl to have to go through that at such a young age. Mare looked shocked and backed up quickly everyone looked at her curiously.

"we are hear to complete this not dig into my past." mare said uncomfortably. Marithari took the amulet that mare held out it puled in her hand and she handed it back. "yes you must take it up to the top of the mountain and perform the Dalish right for the departed. then return here." she said

"are you going to teach me this right?" Mare asked curiously

"no i will send my first with you. she is on the path waiting and then i ask you to take her with you to the city when you return." marithari said.

"if that is what you wish" Mare replied

"it is not but it is what she wishes. now please go begin your task." marithari said

she turned back to the fire as Mare and the others turned to the path the keeper pointed out. they were starting up when Mare spotted an elf crouched down looking at something intently. she looked over her shoulder at the sound of carver swearing when he slipped. she shoved what ever she had been looking at in her boot and stood. "oh i didnt hear. anathera my name is merriel the keepers first. oh i didnt ask your name unless thats rude to ask a human their name." she rambled.

Mare laughed "my name is mare these are my companions Fenris and Varric this is my brother..."

"Carver" he said interrupting mare. merriel smiled at him and Mare had to hold back her laugh as a blush creeped across Carver's face. "well lets go ashabellnar isn't known for there patients" merriel said. they were half way up the path when skeletons attacked them Mare, Fenris, and Carver cut them down while Varric shot them with powerfull arrows. Mare had to dodge quick as a blast of earth nearly hit her in the head. she turned to see were it orignated to see merriel behind her. when the last skeleton was defeated mare turned to merriel. "the keeper didnt tell us you were a mage." she said quickly.

"all keepers know a bit of magic" merriel replied.

"well please be more careful you almost hit me" mare said

"im sorry i've done fighting but it was always alone ill try not to hit the ones on are side. im sorry im rambling again lets go." she said

the group got to the top of the path they were sapose to take when they came across a campfire with an elf tending to it.

"finaly found someone to take you from here. better hurry shemlen we cant be rid of this one to soon" he said as he walked by.

"i dont care what you think" merriel told his retreating back "i will save our clan and you cannot stop me"

"whats that about?" Carver asked

"some among the clan dont agree with what im doing but that doesnt matter we are doing a quest for ashabellnar yes so lets go" merriel said dismissively.

they turned on to the path to find it block by a land slide. "come this way i know a way around." merriel said

she led a group inside a cave. it was full of spiders but the group had no problem dispatching them. they came out of the cave only to have a barrier block there path.

"give me a moment and i can clear the way" merriel said stepping forward. mare watched to see what she would do. she felt like a stone had dropped in to her stomach and her hair stood on end when merriel cut her hand and used blood magic to destroy the barrier.

"blood magic foolish very foolish" Fenris said

Mare growled "you just used blood magic"

"so the spirt help us didnt it." merriel said

"call it what it is you summoned a demon." mare growled again.

"it is a spirit it cant help what it is." merriel said defensively

"ignore the tiger not its fault its going to eat you sound advice" Fenris said angrily

"well the way is clear now let us continue." merriel said walking threw where the barrier was.

when they reached the grave yard merriel told them it was were the elders of her clan came to rest uthenara she said they called it. the finial sleep she translated to us. they approached the alter and had to fight as a arcane horror and shadow warriors came to attack them. when they were defeated Mare placed the amulet on the alter and merriel preformed the right. as she spoke mare watched as the piece of flemeth's souls she saw enter the amulet when it was given to her expand and adsorbed the magic in merriel's words. when the right was complete there was an explosion of magic as flemeth appeared before them.

"and here we are. so nice to see someone keep there end of the bargain i half expected my amulet to end up in some merchant's pocket." flemeth said

"a witch" Fenris hissed

"its okay Fenris she wont harm us." merriel said she spoke an elvish greeting to flemeth and bowed.

flemeth looked down at her "one of the people. tell me dear child do you know who i am beyond that title." she asked

"i know only little." merriel replied

"then stand the people bend there knee to quickly." flemeth told her and merriel obeyed

"now what will you do?" mare asked her

"i have an appointment to keep but before i go a word of advice. this world stands on the precipice of change. it fears the intentional plunge into the abyss watch for that moment and when it comes do not hesitate to leap." she said

"thank you" mare said

"you are welcome and also if you ever find yourself facing a desperate choice that divides you. seek me out with this. all you have to do is smash it on the ground." flemeth told mare as she handed her a glass ball with a fog swirling inside. mare nodded and stepped back as flemeth transformed to a dragon and flew away. the group turned and headed back to the dalish camp.

sorry its so short but i hope you enjoy this chapter still :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of fenris and hawke bonding time ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry took a while been busy with work

Mare sat staring at the ball near the fire of their camp. since Carver had taken so long getting there by the time they had finished the task the city gates had closed. mare watched as the fog swirled around in the ball. she jumped when she heard Merrile speaking to carver. She didn't want to over hear them and instead went to the lake's shore. She walked around to the other side till their camp fire was a small dot on the horizon. she sat down and opened her mind to the forest around her. She heard their chatter and smiled when she heard a familiar howl. while she lived in the cave on the coast she was often visited by the local animals. the most common visitor was a grey wolf. he had told her his name was graven. she stood and responded to graven's howl. with a howl of her own sounded very like a wolf. she jumped and whipped around growling when she heard a twig snap. she calmed when she saw it was Fenris. 

"why are you way out here?" she asked curiously. 

"Getting away from the babbling mage. non stop talk from that one its annoying." he replied 

"oh i guess you find me annoying as well then when i non stop talk." mare sad with a bit of sadness in her voice and she sat to the ground with a thump. 

he sat down next to her and mumbled "i like are talks actually." she peered at him from under her hair and say he was blushing slightly not really looking at her. 

she chuckled "you know for someone who's name means wolf you do not act like one. your spirit isn't one either." he looked at her with a look of both interest and discomfort. "don't worry i cant do any magic i can only change my form. i see spirits of animals when i look at people. would you like to know what yours is?" she asked him while looking over her shoulder at him. he looked back and nodded. she smiled and focused on its spirit as it changed and took form behind him. she had to stifle a laugh and turn away from him. 

"what? what are you laughing at?" he asked. 

"you don't want to know you'll think it's completely wrong." she said between fits of laughter. 

"try me." he stated. 

she shook her head. 

"hawke." 

"nope" 

"hawke" 

"not telling" 

"hawke" 

"nuh-uh no can do" 

"hawke!" 

"fine fine no need to get cranky. your spirit a wolf pup. in my opinion fits you well." the look on his face was priceless and she bursted into anouther fit of laughter. "i told you. you wouldnt like it." 

"how am i a wolf pup explain this to me." he demanded. 

"i don't know i dont make the spirits i honestly thought you would have a wolf spirit as well. we you do but an adult spirit not a pup." she looked over the lake and watched as the dot of their camp fire went out. she stood and sighed. "better head back none of them are tending to the fire. i can only keep the sane creatures at bay." as she started to walk buy her marking lit up she snapped her head around when she thought she heard fenris softly say 

"beautiful" 

"scuse me" 

"the sky look" he pointed up ward to the stars that where scattered in the sky she smiled and agreed 

"yes they are." she trudge back to camp looking up the rest of the way.

Fenris sighed in relief when she had gone it had been a close call and he was glad for the sky to mask what he had slipped. he hated his own but mare's red bolts were quite a breath taking site to see. especially the way the lite up in the dark. he mused to himself that she was quite beautiful when she smiled and laughed instead of looking depressed. he saved the memory in his mind just in case it was the last time he saw her carefree like that. he stood and pondered on what she said his spirit was. a wolf pup not a full grown wolf. he wondered what it meant as he followed behind her back to camp. mare's mabari greeted them and after she got a fire going fenris watched as she sat and pressed her head to his. he wondered if she could understand him or if she was just chuckling now and then from the way the mabari's face looked. fenris glanced around the camp and saw the others asleep. he sat himself with his back to the fire his sword ready and took the first watch. he startled a bit but covered it quickly when mare sat beside him. 

"sparrow told me why the are all asleep. Merrile mixed up the teas they all had with a sleeping powder." she chuckled. "they all went out like light bulbs. i think out of all the elves i met when i lived in ferelden forest you and her are the most intresting." 

"how so?" he asked keeping his eyes forward. 

"you have a dark past that makes you broody at times."

"i am not broody" he retorted to her. 

she chuckled "sure you arn't and i'm the commander of the grey wardens. anyways she is intresting as well i hope for her sake she doesnt keep persuing that thing in the mirror shard she has." 

"is it more blood magic?" he asked slighlty alarmed.

"no but it may posses her" she sighed and stood she touched his shoulder gently and he flintched away. he saw the hurt flash in her eyes but it was gone before he could remark on it. "i have asked the forest creatures to watch over us you can sleep if you wish." he nodded and watched as she walked to a tree then somewhat amazed as he saw her change shape and climb up the tree. he now looked up at a raven that was red and black feathered puffing out and roosting in the tree. he leaned back against the tree closing his eyes falling into a light sleep.


End file.
